


Hands Off

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: This cake is a legit recipe that I have. It’s not good enough to walk away from Bones, but it’s pretty damn delicious.





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> This cake is a legit recipe that I have. It’s not good enough to walk away from Bones, but it’s pretty damn delicious.

You paced your quarters nervously. Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, CMO of the USS Enterprise, had asked you to dinner. And not just OUT to dinner, to his quarters for dinner. You had seen Leonard plenty of times, security officers made regular visits to Medbay but this was the first time you had seen him alone. Just the two of you. Alone. You ran your hands down your dress, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. You hair was down around your shoulders and it was hot. Or maybe it was just nerves. Did everyone get this nervous before a date? Surely not. How would the species survive?

Looking at the clock, it’s time to go. Not wanting to be late, you practically ran to his quarters, thereby arriving five minutes early. Oh well, early bird catches the worm, right? You focused very hard on stopping your hand from shaking as you reached up to ring the door chime. The door slid open seconds later to reveal a smiling Leonard. His handsome face took your breath away and everything slowed down for a minute before you realized that he’s talking. You shook your head and tried to focus on his words.

“Come on in, dinner’s almost ready!” He waited until you entered and then headed towards the kitchen to continue tinkering with the food. It smelled amazing.

“What’s cooking?” You ask, finding your voice again.

“It’s an old secret family recipe. I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” he looked up and grinned. “And that’s too much paperwork, best to just be surprised.”

“Okay, I like surprises.” You stood in the middle of the room, your hands nervous wringing behind your back. Looking over his quarters, they are everything you would expect. Neat and homey. And a lot larger than your quarters.

“Hey,” Leonard said softly, suddenly, right behind you, making you jump out of your skin. “Are you nervous?” He asked, chuckling.

“M-m-maybe a little.” You stammer out, blushing at sounding like a schoolgirl.

“Let me see if I can set your mind at ease a bit.” He stepped closer, his hands moving up to cup your face.

“What are you doing?” You ask, taking an uncertain step back.

“Would you just stand still?” He demanded softly, stepping forward. He cupped your face is his hands, which were surprisingly soft and gentle for being so large, and gently brought his lips down on yours in a quick but full kiss. “Better?”

“C-c-could you maybe just… umm.. Try that again?” You ask cautiously. He chuckled and moved his hands down your arms and lifted your hands to wrap around his neck, which they happily did. His hands traveled back down your arms, down your sides, and wrapped around your waist. Pulling you flush against his body, he tilted his head and began a series of soft, exploring kisses before his tongue reached out to swipe against your lower lip. A sigh escaped your mouth as it open and Leonard’s exploration continued. As soon as he tongue touched yours, all your courage came flooding back and your arms tightened around his neck, giving as good as you got.

He finally pulled away, breathing hard. “There. Better now?”

“Yup.” You gasp, still trying to catch your breath and keep your knees working correctly. “Much better.”

“Good.” He pulled back and moved his hands to yours around his neck. Leading you to the table, he sat you down with a glass of wine and returned to the kitchen. Coming out with a casserole dish that smelled like heaven, he sat down and dinner began. Conversation flowed easily between you, ranging from your personal lives back on earth to what happened yesterday. When dinner was over, you knew more about each other than most other people on the ship knew about you.

“Want some dessert?” Leonard asked with a twinkle in his eye as he began clearing the dinner plates.

“Sure,” you replied, picking up your plate and following him into the kitchen. He set the plates in the sink and as he began to rinse them, you turned to see the most delicious looking cake sitting on the counter. “Oh wow, you actually bake?”

“Sometimes, that’s a pineapple angel food cake,” he responded, turning just in time to see you reaching out a finger to get a taste of the icing. “Hey, hands off the merchandise!”

“I just wanted a little taste,” you pout back at him. He leaves the sink, wraps one arm around your waist to pull you back into his chest a little bit while he reaches into the cabinet above your head to pull down a couple of clean plates.

“Just a taste, huh?” Leonard whisper right next to your ear causing a shiver to go down your back and straight to your core. With a smirk, he reached his hand out, swiped a little bit icing onto his finger and held it in front of your mouth. Taking his hand in yours, you turned you head to look into his hazel eyes before taking his finger into your mouth, sucking the icing off. The smirk drops from his face as he watches your eyes close to slits as your tongue swirls around his finger. Your pull his finger out of his mouth with a pop.

“Oh my god, that’s delicious! Is that coconut?!” You slip out of his grasp and pick up the cake and plates. “Come on, let’s eat!”

“Well that wasn’t what I expected.” Leonard mumbled. He leaned his hands against the counter, taking a moment to collect himself. He hears you put the cake and plates on the table then silence.

“Hey,” you whisper in his ear. He grabs your waist and pushes you against the counter into the circle of his arms.

“Didn’t mean to leave you hanging.” You grin up at him, your bottom lip caught between your teeth. He leans forward and gently nuzzles his lips against your until your teeth release your lip and then he seals his lips against yours in a kiss that steals your breath. As his lips move against yours, your hands thread through his hair, giving a gentle tug. He moans and drags his lips down to your neck, finding a place that makes your return his moans.

“Leonard?” you whisper.

“Yeah?” he softly growls.

“I still want cake.”

“Geez, fine.” He pulls his lips from your neck, takes your hand, and marches you back to the table. Cake would happen and then you both would have dessert.


End file.
